futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Luck of the Fryrish/References
Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying "The luck of the Irish". *Philip Fry is named, by his father, after the Phillips head screwdriver (also known as a cross slot screwdriver). *We learn in this episode that Bender's full name is Bender Bending Rodriguez. * "And it's a dead heat! They're checking the electron microscope. And the winner is...number 3, in a quantum finish." "No fair! You changed the outcome by measuring it." According to the Observer Effect, it is believed that measuring a particle ultimately causes it to change its position. Professor Farnsworth is arguing that by measuring the race results, the position of the horses (and thus, the outcome of the race) was altered. *Harry Trotter, one of the race horses, is a play on the name of the famous children's book character Harry Potter. * The combination to the Ronco vault was 3. * Upon entering the sewers, the crew opens a manhole cover that is a reference to The PJs. They had also done this in I Second That Emotion. * Yancy lights a thin strand of Playdoh to blow open the Ronco safe. In real life, Playdoh is composed of non explosive materials that are safe for kids. (The name of the product used is actually Doh-Doh, which may be explosive, given Mr. Fry's warlike nature.) * The song at the end was Don't You (Forget About Me), a song from the 1985 movie The Breakfast Club. The producers said this episode was meant to be depressing in order to give the audience a feeling of Fry's dealing with the loss of his 20th century friends and blood relatives. *Bender drugs the horse with needles similar to the hypospray from Star Trek. *The beat boxer for the breakdance crew was named Noticeably F.A.T. A homage to rapper Notorious B.I.G *When Fry goes to dig up his brother's grave he says, "It's clovering time." which is a reference to The Thing's catchphrase, "It's clobbering time." *When rummaging through Fry's belongings, Yancy pulls a banner out that says "Whitefish". This is a call back to the episode "Mars University" in season one when Fry states that he is a dropout of Coney Island College and shouts, "Go Whitefish!" "Coney Island whitefish" is slang for publicly-discarded used condoms. *When Bender opens the long-enclosed safe, Bart Simpson's head, seemingly from a doll, is seen on a shelf above. *When Fry's father states that the family will need bananas when "the radiation turns us all into monkeys", he climbs the ladder out of his basement/bunker in a way that is reminiscent of Donkey Kong - a famous ape - in the Donkey Kong series of video games.. *When the gang is in Old New York looking for Fry's clover, there is a brief moment where in the background of the rubble you can see the remains of the Twin Towers, although the attacks of 9/11 destroyed them in real life only 6 months after the episode was aired. *Bender says that he's "one skull away from a Mouseketeer reunion." The Mouseketeers were a group of children that performed on Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Club. *YouTuber JemReviews considers this the best episode of the show. Category:References